Nurse Bubbles
by Aloe Vera
Summary: Bubbles plays nurse to a certain villian. R&R, No flames.


Nurse Bubbles  
  
by: Aloe Vera  
  
*********  
  
The Powerpuff girls grinned triumphantly as they stared down at their latest victory. Mojo   
Jojo's newest weapon, as well as Mojo Jojo himself, lay in shambles in the middle of Townsville  
park. Buttercup grinned wider than either of her sisters and laughed, "HA! That outta teach  
that jerk monkey to mess with us! He won't be bothering us or anyone else for a loong time."  
Bubbles looked down to see that she was right. Mojo Jojo was in worse condition than she had   
ever seen him after their 'encounters'.  
  
Bubbles felt a pang of guilt and remorse as she watched the policemen carry Mojo Jojo by   
stretcher to an awaiting ambulance, which would then take him to the Townsville prison, where   
he would most likely receive second-rate medical care in the prison infirmary. She tried to  
shake it off as she followed her sisters. Mojo Jojo was a bad monkey and deserved what he got,  
but she still couldn't quite shake that guilty feeling.  
  
They arrived home soon afterwards to a happy Professor Utonium. The Professor congratulated the  
girls and gave them all a big hug. By this time, Bubbles' guilt had manifested itself in the  
form of a bad stomache-ache and she asked if she could go lie down. "What's wrong, Bubbles?"  
the Professor asked worriedly. "I don't feel good. I think I have a tummy-ache." Bubbles   
moaned, rubbing her tummy. "Can I go lie down?" she asked again.  
  
Professor Utonium nodded and Bubbles floated up the stairs into their room. She laid down on  
the bed, stared at the ceiling and began contemplating why she felt so guilty about Mojo. She  
hadn't done anything wrong, had she? Maybe it was because she couldn't help feeling sorry for  
those in suffering, even if they were bad. Perhaps she was feeling guilty because she had  
caused, or helped cause, that suffering. At least, for Mojo Jojo she had. Whatever it was, she  
decided she had to do something about it. Her stomache-ache had gone away soon after that and  
she fell asleep.  
  
The next day, Bubbles announced her decision to start volunteering at the prison. This earned   
her a disbelieving stare from Buttercup, a mildly concerned look from Professor Utonium and an  
uncertain glance from Blossom. "You're volunteering at the PRISON!?" Buttercup finally shouted.  
"Actually, I'll just be helping out in the infirmary." Bubbles replied. The Professor gave a   
weary sigh and looked at Bubbles. "I'm glad you're trying to help out, Bubbles. Volunteering is  
a nice thing, but, couldn't you have volunteered at a less...dangerous...establishment? Like   
the orphanage? Or the animal shelter?" Professor asked gently. Bubbles shook her head. She was   
set on her decision and the Professor knew it.  
  
"Okay, Bubbles. So, when will you be starting?" Professor asked. "Today, after school." she   
replied cheerfully. "But we have our patrol after school, Bubbles." Blossom finally spoke.  
"You girls can get along without me, can't you?" Bubbles replied. "Well, I suppose so. But   
we're supposed to be a team, Bubbles." Blossom tried to argue. "I know, Blossom. But I'll be   
back in time for our evening patrol." Bubbles explained.  
  
"Okay, I think we've had enough excitement for today. Time for school." Professor spoke as he  
got up, grabbed his car keys and headed for the door. The girls followed suite and zoomed out  
the front door past the Professor.  
  
Mojo Jojo sat in the intensive care unit of the Townsville prison infirmary, drifting in and   
out consciousness. As his vision faded back into focus, a familiar shape became apparent.   
Mojo's eyes widened in fear when he realized what it was. "Hi!" Bubbles said cheerfully. "Ahh!  
Don't hurt me, please!" he squeaked and held up his hands in defence, an I.V. line trailing   
from his right hand.  
  
Bubbles giggled at Mojo's reaction, but felt a stab of guilt all the same. "I'm not gonna hurt  
ya, silly. I'm here to help!" she smiled. Mojo Jojo eyed her fearfully as she continued. "I'm  
gonna be here everyday after school to help you get better! Isn't that great?" she asked.   
"Nurse!" he called. "Yes?" Bubbles answered. "Y-you're the nurse?" he asked. Bubbles nodded   
vigorously. "Oh no..." Mojo whimpered as she came closer, dressed in a nurse's uniform.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
(A/N: This was just a little something that came out one day when I was bored. Tell me if you   
want me to continue it.) 


End file.
